The objective is to develop a real-time, optical imaging device for measuring skin blood flow velocities. In Phase I, the technology of acquiring digitized blood velocities was developed to monitor areas of interest and the accuracy of a preliminary prototype was demonstrated animal models. Specific aims of Phase II include the development of an advanced prototype, improvement of algorithms developed in Phase I, a clinical study, evaluation and validation of the device, and an investigation of critical engineering issues for developing the commercial device in Phase III. Evaluation and validation of the advanced prototype and algorithms will be conducted on measurements of static and dynamic speckle, a porcine model, and human subjects. Potential innovations include the development of an integrated device for noncontact, real-time monitoring of tissue perfusion and the development of advanced algoriths of blood and tissue optics and optical imaging. Detection of changes in tissue vascular structure using this technology offers a means for regular, safe, and routine monitoring of patients. This technology has potential in assessing surgical procedures such as flaps, the treatment of vascular disease, the condition of diabetic complications, the progression of tumors and the condition of organs for transplant surgery. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The new device will provide real-time, noncontact, area imaging capabilities rather than point measurements as provided by laser Doppler flowmeters. Commercial applications include monitoring tissue viability for patients during and after plastic and reconstructive surgery involving flaps, digit reattachment, transplants, and vascular surgery, and during trauma treatment procedures.